Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to frames for holding objects or for aesthetically accenting objects. More particularly, it relates to frames for holding shutter panels, and to assemblies of frames and shutter panels that are applicable for installation adjacent windows or doors.
Background Information
The design, fabrication, assembly, and installation of shutters (i.e. shutter panels or shutter assemblies) for window and door openings or casings can add storm protection, privacy, or aesthetic beauty to homes and other buildings. Some shutters are functional, such as panels that pivotally mount to a window or door casing, allowing the panels to be selectively pivoted to cover a window or door opening or pivoted to the side of the opening. Other shutters are cosmetic, giving aesthetic appeal without allowing movement. Panels for functional or cosmetic shutters commonly include a series of louvers, e.g. over-lapping boards. For functional shutters, the louvers may be pivotable or may be rigid relative to a panel frame.
Design features that improve the appearance or performance of shutters; that reduce manufacturing, assembly, and/or transportation costs; and/or that simplify the assembly of shutters are desirable to maintain an economic or other competitive advantage.